Gambling
by MangaWitch
Summary: Narumi wins the lottery and invites all of 2B to Las Vegas! With all these black mailing opportunities, how will Ruka be able to withstand Hotaru? Rated T for language later on


**Gambling**

It was a typical day for Narumi L. Anjo. After recently being transferred to the Alice Academy in America, he had found life much harder than he expected. It took forever to win over these people. And he missed his old class in which he taught in, 2B.

At 7:00 A.M., he woke up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, ect. He pulled out a flowery yellow outfit and told his reflection in the mirror that he looked dashing. At 7:20, he dashed out the door, stopped at the general store to buy a lottery ticket, and started work at 7:45 (he skipped breakfast). It was the same, boring day he had been experiencing for the past couple of years.

At 5:23 P.M., he arrived back to his house. Narumi pulled out his lottery ticket and checked if he won anything. He wasn't expecting to win at all…

"5…48…12…4…and…7…" he muttered to himself as he checked the numbers again. "Wait a minute…I have 5! And 48! And 12, 4, and 7!!!!" he shrieked.

"I'VE WON!!!!!!" he triumphed. The neighbor next door threw a shoe at his house.

"Shut the heck up, you crone!"

Narumi beamed and collected the money the next day. Then he picked up his phone as soon as he got back from work and called all of the students in 2B. It had been 9 years. He had…interesting responses from Mikan, Natsume, Yuu, Sumire, Koko, Ruka, and Hotaru.

Natsume: "So? What do you want? I don't care about your lottery, I have to get back to work."

Mikan: "Really? That's great, Naru-sensei!"

Yuu: "Ok…?"

Sumire: "WHaaaat?! Ok, give me the money, Narumi! I'm going to spend it on clothes—I mean, wisely."

Koko: "…"

Ruka: "You should donate it to Greenpeace!"

Hotaru: "Give it to me."

After all the responses, he told them that he was going to invite them all to Vegas, since he was so "rich". He also said that he'd invite a couple of others.

They all received plane tickets to America and were told to bring suitcases and luggage, since they'd probably be staying for 3 weeks. Narumi then reserved places for them to stay in Vegas.

Those he had invited arrived in…varied ways.

Hotaru came in a jet plane. She stepped off of it in an icy manner and gave everyone around her a glare. Marching straight up to Narumi, she said, "Now hand over the money."

Ruka came in his car, which he proclaimed that it would help the environment.

Sumire came in a luxury sedan. 18 people carried the rest of her luggage.

Koko walked there, saying that he didn't like that kind of transportation. Behind him were a bunch of people whom he had threatened to tell all their deepest darkest secrets if they didn't carry all of his stuff for him. They were all trembling.

Yuu came in a taxi, like a normal person would.

Nonoko and Anna came in a limo. They were in the show-biz and were the hosts of a popular T.V. talk show.

Tsubasa and Misaki came together. They came in a car.

Natsume and Mikan also came together. However, Natsume insisted upon using a helicopter, so they landed somewhere else and got a limo to drive them over.

Narumi was crying happy tears.

All of them said that he was too emotional, except for Mikan.

"Let me treat you," said Narumi eagerly. The students agreed…if he handed over his credit card and drove all their stuff to where they would be staying.

…He agreed.

Nonoko and Anna were familiar with Vegas. "There's a really good restaurant over there," they offered.

"Ok," they agreed. Soon they were all clustered around a table (Narumi was forgotten). They were all talking about their lives.

"I'm a wedding designer," said Sumire, puffing herself up.

"Permy, a wedding designer? Really?" said Mikan.

Koko interrupted them. "I don't have a job!" he said with his creepy smile. "I learned a few things from Hotaru and I blackmail people to do things for me!"

"That's…interesting…" said Nonoko and Anna weakly, while everyone sweat-dropped.

"Wonderful." Grouched Hotaru. "I'm the boss of my company. Which all of you should know. I was the one who invented Nogi's car, and designed Anna and Nonoko's limo, and Natsume and Mikan's helicopter, along with most of your things."

Ruka said, "I'm the CEO of Greenpeace…"

"We're the talk show hosts of our T.V. show, 'Cute Girls Rebel'!" Anna and Nonoko chimed in.

"Natsume's the boss of his company, Hyuuga Co., which makes resorts," Mikan added. "Right, Natsume?"

"Hn," was all Natsume said, ignoring everyone.

"I'm an interior designer," Mikan said cheerfully.

"Really? I'm an interior designer, too," Misaki said. "Tsubasa is a lawyer."

"I'm an astronaut from NASA," mumbled Yuu.

_'That's impossible,' _everyone thought.

"Yeah, whatever." Hotaru said. "We should start eating." She snapped her fingers at a passing waiter. "You. Come here."

* * *

**Ok guys! How did you guys like it? Kinda boring? Yeah, I know. Whatever. I wanted something to do with Ruka and Hotaru, like Hotaru blackmailing someone... well, any ideas? r&r!! And yeah, sorta short. I was kinda in a hurry. **

**Next chapter should be longer!! **


End file.
